vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Until I See You Again
Until I See You Again is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction, more specifically, an unwritten love story starring the genderbent Edd and Marie Kanker. The main plot is about them being reincarnated through time, though every "chapter" has its own plot and doesn't always explicitly acknowledge the main story, making it seem like they're different realities. Next to reincarnation, soulmateship is treated as a real phenomenon; and is the factor that ensures the characters never complete a lifetime without finding each other. Many chapters were conceived around 2010, but never written down or brought into public attention. Artwork for this series appeared 6 years later at Deviantart, still with little explanation or context given. The main story is about Ann and Larie being reborn every few hundred to millions of years later and put in different settings, where fate reintroduces them to each other and makes them repeatedly deal with their naturally conflicting personalities. This is because of a curse cast by an earlier, spiteful version of Ann, who was a fairy with magic abilities. Larie's bad behaviour -as a Kanker and adult, imagined by the artist- is also argued to be her doing. Origin of the curse Ann and Larie used to be different from their established selves in An, Ann n Anny/Ed, Edd n Eddy. They existed on a previous version of Earth where human beings lived together with mythological creatures. Ann's first form was a powerful fairy and Larie was an especially kind and patient human boy. Unlike Ann/Edd's canon personality, the fairy "Anna-Marie" much resembled a pompous teenage girl who had a great dislike for weakness, which included the human race she shared a forest with. She was a skilled user of magic and destined to become the archfairy and leader of her kind, which gave her less reason to be humble. Larie first saw her at the age of 6 and became smitten right away, but after she used him as a slave and punching bag for years, she grew tired of his presence. She blew out his right eye and turned him into a beast, bringing an official end to the one-sided relationship. As a beast, he was stripped of his humanity and had a mental illness inflicted on him that came with psychosis, uncontrollable anger, and many emotions he never experienced before. His body steered him into committing atrocities against innocent creatures, and after realizing he wasn't growing older and couldn't commit suicide to bring an end to it, he focused his rage on the fairy race in order to keep all else safe from himself. He hunted them for thousands of years, until he came across the reincarnation of his long deceased love interest and cause of his troubles, Anna-Marie. Reincarnation was a normal occurrence in the fairy race, and the child he spotted was undoubtedly her. As his love for her still lingered, he couldn't get himself to kill her and retreated. The reborn Ann had no memories of her old self; as the original had been discarded by her own body and punished for her unfairy-like behaviour by going through a clean reset. She grew up intrigued by her immortal enemy and wished to study him, to her parents' dismay. She followed Larie around, and when she discovered he possessed some level of intelligence, decided to directly impose her presence and help him regain his humanity. Memories of his old self returned to him and he was able to form normal sentences within a few months. Eventually he became willing to share with her the details of his being. The young Ann grew fond of him, but felt remorse for the mean-spirited deeds of her old self and promised to train hard for her future as the archfairy, whereafter she could undo the curse. Since she was technically the one who cast it, she managed to return him to his human form without much setback, though Larie appeared to had aged a fair deal in his presumed years of immortality. Ann's romantic feelings for him stayed unchanged despite this. Ann's soul, housing the memory of the previous fairy, awakened displeased by her reincarnation's undoing of the spell and disapproved of their love with a warning. Because Ann refused to adopt her arrogant way of thinking, the old fairy made Ann curse him and herself as punishment. Not understanding what's been done, they decided to ignore it and start their life together. Not long after the spell was cast, reality began to rip and a "black hole" was created from it that violently sucked in the planet. It managed to close itself up after consuming all life, but the whole incident spawned two worlds that started attracting and judging the souls of the dead; Heaven and Hell. Details of the curse The intention of the curse is to free Ann from associating with the "lesser" Larie by making them conclude they're not worth the hassle of staying together. If they both die feeling nothing for each other after meeting up, or with contempt, the curse will be broken and they'll enter the afterlife. Here they won't get to be together because of their unanimous decision to separate, which the curse and the caster consider a victory. Heaven only shows the people important to the deceased, though this idea proved to be a paradox, as Ann and Larie once managed to meet in the afterlife and he still got separated and sent to Hell for his crimes on Earth. The curse was also unable to properly reincarnate Larie and accepted his tortured soul in Hell as a reincarnation, likely because of the fluctuating amount of magic lingering in the air ever since the first Earth destroyed itself. Some of the settings they meet in make it challenging for romance to grow, but it rarely happens that they fail to connect within a relatively short period of time. This tends to take longer when their memories of each other are wiped clean, but the curse isn't consistent at doing this. It can happen that one or both of them remembers their past lives and knows what needs to be done in order to swoon the other. Ann moreso than Larie, as she is an inherently cautious person and Larie not delicate enough in his approach. They won't remember past their first reincarnation (Earth 2) and the reason for their rebirth stays a mystery to them. Larie's personality can become a problem for Ann if he's without his memories, since he suffers from the remains of the monster curse that urges him to misbehave as more years pass by. He'll become less cooperative the longer he lives without her around, but the severity of his behaviour depends on his home situation and the type of world he lives in. Her presence functions as a buffer and helps him develop into a more approachable person, which isn't a rule set by the curse, but an effect that stems back from their original relationship when she was his teacher. When Larie enters his senile years and has not yet met Ann, his blunt aggression is usually replaced with uncertainty, loneliness and skepticism. In some way, Ann mirrors this mindset the older she gets. The curse makes sure some habits are repeated: * Ann and Larie will always be reborn with the personality they acquired after their second rebirth and will never revert back to their original selves; when Ann was arrogant and Larie behaved. * ''Ann and Larie will always keep their names or a variant of it. * ''Ann and Larie tend to wear the same clothes or borrow elements from their usual attire. * ''Ann and Larie will often cut and wear their hair the same way. * ''Larie's right eye will always get damaged and go blind at one point in his life. * ''There's a high chance Ann will be born as an only child in a household with mostly absent parents. * ''There's a high chance Larie will be born in a poor household with a single parent. '' Timeline Because their reincarnation is neverending, Ann and Larie come to experience many different versions of Earth and are occasionally portrayed as something other than human. These Earths always spawn in the same location as the one that died before it and are more or less born under the same conditions, explaining their similarities. Below is a table showing Ann and Larie's meetings in chronological order, including a short description of events. '↓''' ↓''' '''↓ ↓''' '''↓ ↓''' Trivia * The series' "theme song" is "Please Don't Cry" by Gigi D'Agostino. * Heaven and Hell are treated as physical worlds, though impossible to see and reach for the living. Since these originate from the first Earth, its natives are technically mythological creatures. *Ed, Edd n Eddy is considered an alternate reality from An, Ann n Anny, therefore the original characters don't make an appearance; **It can happen that Ann and Larie are born as the opposite gender, fully resembling the original characters. * The children Ann and Larie have throughout time tend to resemble the ones from the Ed, Edd n Eddy (An, Ann n Anny) Working series, but are not the same, as they're not affected by the reincarnation curse. Since their parents are, familiar features keep returning. * There's a Wiki page set up for the parrenflus space ark story, and functions as Ann's diary during the events. Relevant artwork no_matter_how_many_years_pass__remember_this___by_vampiremeerkat-da8r23n.jpg|'''2nd meeting (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) Beastlarie_annfairy.jpg|'2nd meeting' (Tumblr upload, August 29, 2019) i_know_you_don_t_remember_me__by_vampiremeerkat-da877rk.jpg|'5th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) and_i_ll_try_to_keep_you_on_the_right_path__by_vampiremeerkat-da94dp4.jpg|'7th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) yet_we_keep_finding_each_other__by_vampiremeerkat-da890y0.jpg|'9th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) and_i_ve_been_guilty_of_it__too__by_vampiremeerkat-da7ztud.jpg|'12th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) but_i_always_find_myself_falling_for_you_again__by_vampiremeerkat-da8dark.jpg|'13th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) Parrenflus2.jpg|'13th meeting' (Wiki upload, March 8, 2019) with_no_one_to_impress__you_turn_savage__by_vampiremeerkat-da8dpmp.jpg|'15th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) Tumblr_p5sy6j4gKd1vvtx0do1_r4_1280.jpg|'15th meeting' (Tumblr upload, 2018) heaven_is_pointless_if_your_loved_ones_go_to_hell__by_vampiremeerkat-da7yjih.jpg|'20th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) tumblr_p5urxr9So21vvtx0do1_r18_1280.jpg|'22nd meeting' (Tumblr upload, 2018) tumblr_p5v1q0td991vvtx0do1_r14_1280.jpg|'22nd meeting' (Tumblr upload, 2018) i_will_love_you_for_as_long_as_i_live__by_vampiremeerkat-da7xvy7.jpg|'24th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) File:Funera.jpg|'27th meeting' (Wiki upload, March 8, 2019) Tumblr_pfkywtuQgW1vvtx0do1_r12_1280.jpg|'31st meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2018) Tumblr_pfkjr4NUo41vvtx0do1_r10_1280.jpg|'37th meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2018) Deer_ann_en_kinderen.jpg|'37th meeting:' (Tumblr upload, August 28, 2019) Leeuwlarie_luipaardann.jpg| 38th meeting: (Tumblr upload, September 7, 2019) Larieann_pig_dog.jpg|'39th meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2019) Tumblr_pewt17118G1vvtx0do1_r5_1280.jpg|'41st meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2018) Tumblr_pfgjeocDAw1vvtx0do1_r13_1280.jpg|'42nd meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2018) Tumblr_pfj1pcI1ZL1vvtx0do1_r18_1280.jpg|'43rd meeting:' (Tumblr upload, 2018) ____such_kawaii_humans_with_animal_ears_____by_vampiremeerkat-d98u4nx.jpg|'45th meeting:' concept art based on Larie and Ann (Deviantart upload, Sep 8, 2015) it_is_not_a_secret_that_i_feared_you__by_vampiremeerkat-da7qmnc.jpg|'46th meeting' (Deviantart upload, July 14, 2016) See Also *An, Ann n Anny Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Fanfiction